femalevillainsfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Ezekielfan22/Ann Leland (Sue Thomas: F.B.Eye)
Ann Leland (Amy Price-Francis) is a redeemed villainess from "The Kiss", the Season 2 finale of Sue Thomas: F.B.Eye (airdate May 23, 2004). She was a lawyer and partner at firm Callahan & Mercede. She was also the younger sister of FBI agent Myles Leland, with the episode's progression revealing the siblings had been estranged for much of their lives. Callahan & Mercede became the center of FBI investigation, as they were found to work with crooked PI Brian Peyton (known for helping lawyers receive illegal wire taps, among other criminal activities) and were suspected of being involved in the murders of judge Andrew Colton and lawyer James Radley; the latter of whom was a friend of Ann's. As Sue Thomas and Jack Hudson went undercover at the law firm as new partners, Myles met with his sister at a restaurant to talk, only for the conversation to turn sour when the two began arguing, leading Ann to storm out. Later on, Sue witnessed Brian in a tense conversation with Brian, who made reference to Radley's murder and implied he was responsible and would kill Ann as well if she became a threat to him. Realizing Ann was in danger, Myles went to his sister's apartment and waited for her, offering to allow his team to help. In response, however, Ann revealed that she couldn't due to the fact that she was a conspirator in Callahan & Mercede's corruption, engaging in crimes that could get her disbarred. In an interrogation, Ann fully revealed some of her actions, which included illegal wire tapping and jury tampering (among other crimes), as well as how her boss Hilary Kern was involved in the corruption and that she believed Brian had Radley killed for threatening to expose his corruption as well as Colton (a former cohort for the firm) for becoming an unreliable ally. Ann began cooperating with the FBI in their investigation, which revealed that Hilary and Brian were colluding to commit the various crimes in the firm, and that Hilary paid Brian to kill Bradley and Colton to cover her tracks. After Sue learned that Hilary and Brian were planning to kill Ann and stage the scene to look like she'd killed Bradley and Colton before killing herself, she and Jack attempted to find Ann, only to discover she was missing from the office. Myles eventually deduced that Ann was hiding out at the home she was building, arriving just as Brian was prepared to kill her and shooting him dead, leaving Ann in shock. Afterwards, Ann agree to meet with Hilary to uncover evidence to prove her boss' guilt, blasting Hilary for her corruption and claiming to have killed Brian herself and planning to blackmail Hilary with evidence she had on her crimes, allowing her to obtain a confession from Hilary. Afterwards, Ann met with Myles after her hearing, confirming that while she wasn't going to prison for her crimes, her actions still resulted in her being disbarred. Despite this, a fully redeemed Ann thanked Myles for protecting her and the two discussed how Ann would tell their parents about everything, leading the silbings to learn that each thought of the other as their parents' favorite. Wanting to make up for the time they missed, Myles invited Ann to get something to eat together and talk, with Ann happily accepting. Trivia *Amy Price-Francis also appeared on Medium as the evil Pamela Franklin and in Fifty Shades Freed as conspirator Elizabeth Morgan. Gallery Ann Leland2.png Ann Leland3.png Category:Blog posts Category:2000s Category:Ambitious Category:Conspirator Category:Hero's Friend Category:Lawyer Category:Live Action Villainess Category:Not So Bad After All Category:Redeemed Category:Redhead Category:Sibling Category:Villainous Reveal Category:Fate: Guilty